Many diagnostic and operative surgical procedures, such as arthroscopic procedures, require the delivery of sterile irrigation fluid to an articular joint body cavity during the course of the surgical procedure. The irrigation fluid maintains distension of the articular cavity and ensures clear visualization of the articular space during the procedure. The irrigation fluid is pumped from an irrigation source, such as a fluid bag, through various interconnected tubing delivery sets to the articular joint body cavity.
Irrigation fluid can be delivered from the fluid source to the articular joint body cavity using a single-use sterile tubing set. The tubing set includes, for example, a pumping mechanism, intravenous bag spikes, plastic tubing, pinch clamps and a distal-end instrument connector, that connects to an arthroscopic inflow instrument. At the conclusion of the surgical procedure the entire tubing set, including the pumping mechanism, is typically disposed to maintain an aseptic operating environment.
Alternatively, irrigation fluid can be delivered from the fluid source through a reusable section (day-set) and a single-use, disposable section (patient-set). The day-set is typically intended to be used for one day with different patients and includes the pumping mechanism connected to a reusable tubing set (day-side tubing set). The day-side tubing set is connected to an inflow tubing set (patient set) for delivering fluid to the joint body cavity. The patient set is non-reusable and is changed on a per patient basis. The patient set includes a one-way check valve intended to prevent backflow into the reusable day set, such that the patient does not become contaminated.